It Always Happens This Way
by wickedrobotics
Summary: Christy/Randy smut story. Complete smut.


Red hair hung down her bare back as his body neared her. Biting her lip, she leaned back against the counter. Her backless top had the hint of cleavage. The party raged around them as his hands slipped down her side, and gripped her ass. She jerked into him. His blue eyes bore into hers as this was completely unexpected. The moment he had walked in, she was smitten. It was not like they didn't know each other.

They remembered each other well. Except he had a layer of baby fat, and she got better with age. In fact, they both did. A whole ten inches separated their faces, but the red head felt like it was mere centimeters. Ripping herself from him, she took off into the kitchen. Her pumps came off in her hands as she ran. Taking refuge, she began to curse loudly. "What makes him think he came come up and just grab me like that?" Clearly speaking to herself, she got an unexpected answer.

"Because your eyes gave you away." She jumped as she whipped around. Before she knew it, his lips crashed against hers and her back was against the island. Slipping his hand around her back, he grabbed a handful of red locks, and yanked. "Ah.." Her voice let out. He remembered from the last time. Spinning her around, he pushed her onto the island chest down. Domination was a turn on. He leaned down pressing his chest against her back.

"Do you still want me?" His voice whispered, as she nodded softly. Her voice couldn't muster itself enough. Lips ran along her neck and back as she fumbled with the shorts that she had worn. It was not the time to be thinking she should have worn a skirt. Letting them drop, his hands graced her ass again. Harder than before, in fact, enough to make her moan. Luckily, there were at a party in which everyone was in bedrooms, or downstairs. The kitchen had been abandoned after the liquor went downstairs.

"No foreplay." She let out abruptly. He arched a brow as he stared down at her. "No time. Just fuck me." She spoke in simple sentences in order to get her point across. "For once, you speak the truth, dearest Hemme." Christy wasn't exactly pleased with him using her last night, or the fact that he was taking forever. Pressing his hand onto her back, he slid forward.

"Fuck." The redhead's voice let out as she gripped the edges of the table. Hands traveled up her back as he slowly slid back out. Teasing her. It was only a moment before he slammed himself into her, as Christy let out a rough moan. "Fuck!" This time was much harder than the last and unlike the last time, he kept going hard. Her breathing became harder as she let out moans. He gripped her hips as his thrusts became faster.

Ripping her off the island and wrapping his arm around her waist, he lifted her, and sat her no the idea. Her legs wrapped around his waist out of instinct as his lips met hers again. He pushed her legs off of him and up into the hair, holding them by the ankles. A moan escaped her lips as she gripped his shoulder roughly. "Fuck." He started to go quicker. His left hand left her hip and slipped it's way into her lose shirt. Grabbing her chest roughly, she moaned. Her moans were starting to get louder and closer together. Her legs began to shake lightly. Pulling himself completely out, he roughly slammed himself into her. She arched forward, almost climaxing on the spot. Repeated a number of times, she was near her breaking point. He wasn't too far behind.

He pushed her back onto the table, his hand rested around her neck though he wasn't choking her. "I..I'm gonna..." She breathed as her body racked with pleasure and he let lose. His entire weight came crashing on to her, as she grunted. That was not expected. "Fuck.." He let out as he pushed himself up. She rolled slightly, as she forced him out of her. He frowned. Something made him want another round with her. That was not normal for him. Her blue eyes flicked to him as she motioned for her scattered clothing. It took a moment but he gathered the items and handed them to her before fixing himself.

She had just finished pulling her shorts up, when the door opened. He stood up straight as she slumped against the island. Her legs were too weak to stand correctly. The drunk man eyed the tall wrestler before questioning him.

"Dude. You have an extra condom? About to get laid and don't want any kids."

"Not for you."

The man replied as he rested against the counter. Christy's eyes flicked back towards him as the drunk one left the room. Her voice rang out into the empty kitchen as it was laced with venom. "Go fuck yourself, Randal." Randy's eyes flicked back towards her with a smirk. "You seemed to have already done that." Her blue eyes narrowed. "Yes, and that's the last time I ever do that." She mustered all the strength in her legs as she stood up, and walked towards the door. "That's what you said last time." Raising a single finger towards him, he smirked as she walked out.

It would happen again.

Like it always did.


End file.
